zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit Realm
The Spirit Realm is a location mentioned by Princess Zelda in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. While training at the Spring of Power in one of Link's Recovered Memories, Zelda notes that according to her late mother the divine sealing power passed down among the Goddess-Blood Princesses and Queens of Hyrule allows them to hear voices from the spirit realm once they properly awaken. Zelda implies her powers were inherited from her grandmother as her mother told her those powers would awaken in Zelda indicating the late Queen of Hyrule was the daughter-in-law of Zelda's grandmother presumably a previous incarnation Zelda as all Princesses are named Zelda in accordance with royal tradition as the current Zelda was named based upon this tradition and thus Zelda's paternal grandmother and the mother of Zelda's father Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule was likely the Zelda that proceeded her. Before her death, despite apparently not begin of royal blood the Queen of Hyrule was responsible for training Zelda which unfortunately it was to begin a year after her sudden death when Zelda was six years old robbing Zelda of both her mother and mentor. It is implied Zelda's unresolved grief coupled with the enormous pressure she was under by her father caused by the prophecy foretelling Calamity Ganon's return caused her spirit to remain impure despite years of spiritual devotion and training at the Spring of Power and Spring of Courage preventing her latent powers from awakening. Though her relationship with Link had improved after he saved her from being assassinated by the Yiga Clan, her strained relationship with Rhoam and self doubt and other negative feelings continued to hamper her efforts to awaken her power which were vital to sealing away Ganon, as she failed to awaken them at the Spring of Wisdom after turning seventeen with the Great Calamity occurring the same day despite hoping training at the spring would be the spark to awaken them as she could not train at the Spring of Wisdom until she turned seventeen thus put all her hopes that Spring world cause her power to awaken. Ultimately Zelda's powers only awoke when she selflessly choose to shield an injured and exhausted Link from a Guardian Stalker with her own body focusing entirely on protecting her Royal Knight without any concern for herself allowing her to purge the Guardians of Ganon's influence and hear the ancient voice of the Master Sword speak which guided the Princess to take action to save Link's life and play her part in fighting to keep Ganon contained while Link healed. During her training at the Spring of Power, Zelda reveals the Princesses of Hyrule pray to Hylia and the "spirits tied to the ancient gods" strongly implied to be Dinraal, Farosh, and Naydra the three elemental Dragon Spirits that serve one of the three springs which they have done so since ancient times and are tied to springs associated with the Golden Goddesses as they each represent power, wisdom, and courage respectively . It is also implied the Dragon Spirits normally inhabit the Spirit Realm entering the physical realm of the Light World where they take the form of majestic serpentine Dragons. It is implied the portals that they emerge and exit through are portals to the Spirit Realm. However like the Gap Between Dimensions from Ocarina of Time this realm is only mentioned and is never visited by Link himself. The Divine sealing power of the Goddess' bloodline apparently allows the Princesses of Hyrule to communicate and presumably perceive spirits that inhabit the Spirit Realm and spiritual beings such as the dormant yet conscious spirit of the Master Sword. It is also noted by Ronn that according to legend the Dragon Spirits can only be perceived by those who have been blessed by the Goddess Hylia which explains why only Link is able to perceive the Dragon Spirits which other characters like Ronn apparently cannot as they do not react to the Dragon Spirits flying around and can apparently on see their shadows indicating the spirit's bodies are invisible unless one is blessed by Hylia. Presumably this is due to their nature as spiritual beings that originate from the Spirit Realm. See Also *Gap Between Dimensions *Ghostly Ether *Sacred Realm *Silent Realm *Twilight Realm Category:Dimensions Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations